MK1-Strun
The MK1-Strun is the MK1 variant of the and is standard issue shotgun for new Tenno recruits. Although its damage is quite low, it has decent status potential. This weapon can be bought from the Market for . It can also be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High status chance. *Good pellet spread/count ratio. *Good ammo efficiency. *Reloads one bullet at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.5 seconds for each shell, plus 0.75 seconds to begin/end reload. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against health and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 15m to 25m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.21%. *Low accuracy. *Small magazine size. *Tied with for the second slowest reload speed of all shotguns, after . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Using the mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. *Weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. Notes *Reload time is 0.75s + 0.5s per round, coming to 3.75 total seconds to reload a completely empty mag. **This time will further increase if magazine mods such as are used. *The MK-1 Strun is a slightly weaker version of the standard Strun, with less overall damage and a slightly slower rate of fire. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 16.5 , 4.5 and 9 . *The listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.21%. Trivia *The Strun appears to use a tubular magazine, presumably the cylindrical protrusion near the rear above the stock - the Warframe will push this section while reloading. **Assuming the Warframe is adding shells into this tube, or replacing it, it would imply that the shells used by Strun are extremely small, which is quite puzzling given the enormous size of the barrel diffuser. *The regular Grineer Trooper used to use this weapon prior to . They now wield a . *The Strun is most likely a Tenno weapon, despite its augmentation the , a Grineer-focused customization. The Strun bears a faint Tenno marking on its stock as proof. **Additionally, the Strun shares many similarities to the , which is a weapon that has received a Prime version, proving it as Orokin technology. Media Strun.jpg strunColoured.png|Strun Colour Choices Strun3.png Patch History }} See also * the standard version of this shotgun. * , exclusive upgraded version of the Strun. de:MK1-Strun es:MK1-Strun fr:MK1-Strun Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:MK1 Category:Tenno Category:Impact Damage Weapons